Matias Pudu's Awesome Adventures
(Spanish Las Aventuras del Pudu Matias; International: Pudu Toons' Awesome Adventures) is an Chilean-Argentine animated series based on Matias Pudu and Friends and airing on Kawaii Box. Plot Matias Pudu, Chopper and Antonia Vicuña are the hosts of the show, showcasting the segments while outsmarting Edgardo Puma. Most episodes consist of a variety of Matias Pudu and Friends cartoons created exclusively for the series. These shorts fell into four general types: the wraparound plot involving Edgardo's attempts to catch and eat Matias, the 3-minute gag cartoons, the 18 longer character/series-based cartoons and the more classically based Matias' Karaoke Tracks! and Pudu Extras. With no established schedule or routine, Matias Pudu's Awesome Adventures is designed to look like one spontaneous flow. Adding to that feeling is the show's opening credits which ended differently each episode, the only constant being an elaborate interruption from a spotlight-stealing Count Dogcula. Segments *''Matias Pudu'' *''Koot'' *''Little Amanda'' *''Yermo of Egypt'' *''Seba Skater'' *''Smarty Squirrel and Cranky Badger'' *''Discosaurus'' *''Peter and Cat'' *''Club of Young Villains'' *''Music Makers'' *''The Home Appliances'' *''Officer Wheels'' *''Goldheart Fox'' *''Fabo and Caty'' *''Hot Dog Lovers'' *''Mr. Weatherman'' *''Agent Chinchilla and Lieutenant Vizcacha'' *''Racky Raccoon'' *''Peter Penguin and Pokey Arctic Fox'' *''Outback High'' *''The Cheetah and the Gazelle'' *''Jason, Rachael and Hilda'' *''Security Tim'' *''Botgirl'' *''The Veggie Trio'' *''Aesop's Animated Fables'' *''Devon and Acorns'' *''The Super Sisters'' *''Pepe the Warrior'' *''Mega Ferrets'' *''Terra and the Eco-Warriors'' *''Rodrigo of La Roja'' *''Alberto and Sally'' *''The Happy Elves'' *''Snowy the Penguin'' *''Officer Wheels'' *''Magirabbit'' *''The Undercover Family'' *''Big Baby'' *''Lily and Dibbles Dog'' *''Angry Scorpion and the Fennec Twins'' *''Hey Stray Dog!'' *''Ronaldo the Swashbuckler'' *''Clumsy Soldier'' *''AAAAHH!!! Space Aliens'' *''Walden Whale and Donny Dolphin'' *''Ricky and Flappy'' *''The VR-Bots'' *''Joel and Cuddles'' *''Lovely the Clown'' *''Jake and Carla'' *''The Raccoon Family'' *''Pepe: A Square in a Round World'' *''The Bear and the Squirrel'' *''Flippy, Felix and Fanny'' *''Chucky and Patty'' *''Little Orphan Kittens'' *''Buzzard Baron and the Prey Birds'' *''Mr. Cricket and Mr. Cockroach'' *''Count Dogcula'' *''The Fox and the Mice'' *''Croak-Fu the Karate Frog'' *''Gerald the Lucky Boy'' *''Criminal Badgers'' *''The Biker Cougar Gang'' *''Danny Coyote and Friends'' *''The Cowboy Family'' *''Terry and Martha'' *''Magica the Princess Heroine'' *''Smile Raccoon'' *''Chubby Hound'' *''Birdy Best Friends'' *''Kapow the Horse'' *''Witch Cat'' *''Commander Iguana and General Aligator'' *''Wolfer and Treetop'' *''Agent Blue Cat'' *''Pancho Tiger'' *''Aussie Dog'' *''Monseiur Chat the French Chef'' *''Carlos Delivery: Pizza Guy'' *''Wacky Opossum'' *''Millie, Catso and Doggy'' *''Jacky and Fluffy and Friends'' *''Trent and Dandy'' *''Angelica and Darren'' *''The Wacky Ducks'' *''Mystic Warriors'' *''The Space Adventurer'' *''Happy and Evie'' *''Superfox and Superfoxgirl'' *''Rapido Rodriguez and the Wild Gatos'' *''Axel Armadillo'' *''Dingo and Bat'' *''Crazy Crow'' *''Sergeant Bobcat'' *''The Middletons'' *''The Yellow Puma'' *''José Greyfish'' *''The Weasels'' *''Emoji Life'' *''Woody, Wendy and the Bear'' *''Mr. Owlman'' *''Power Dogs'' *''Dimwit Bear and Angry Fox'' *''Genius Girl and Dumber Boy'' *''Alexander, Angelina and Andre'' *''Goosy and Toby'' *''The Seagull and the Bear'' *''Rodney Rabbit and Terry Bull'' *''Harry the Kid'' *''Mr. Bluebird and Junior'' *''Space Mice'' *''The Beartons'' *''Ralph, Snappy and Red'' *''Shades the Alley Cat'' *''Rabbit and Vixen'' *''Marlene and the Music Animals'' *''Auntie Otter and Scotty Otter'' *''Dragon and the Kids'' *''The Vulture and the Bug'' *''Sea Mobs'' *''The Monster Castle'' *''Robo-Chameleon and Fly-Bot'' *''Rascal Tiger'' *''Nisho: Animal Robot Hero'' *''Gizzy Fox'' *''Rampo and Lacey'' *''Emily Hyena and Karl Kitten'' *''Ace the Game Chapman'' *''Two Bunnies and a Dog'' *''Julius the Tabby'' *''Freddy Gorilla and Walter Monkey'' *''Walker Husky'' *''The Happy Hamster'' *''Captain Roland and Henry Horse'' *''Rescue Pets'' *''Johnson and Lucius'' *''Lancy, Lucy and Their Nine Brothers'' *''The Daredevil Foxes'' *''Gumiworm!'' *''Boopie and Blinky'' *''Heidi Poodle and Grandpa Dog'' *''Fashion Fox and Bandit Rabbit'' *''Prank Jester'' *''Billy Millionaire'' *''Francis and Chalk'' *''The Insane Mice'' *''Hopping Jaguar and Lazy Rhino'' *''Rocker Girls'' *''Captain Laser and Dogbot'' *''King Feathers and his Subjects'' *''Laughter Seals'' *''Agent Jake Red and Yellow Canary'' *''The Cockroach Family'' *''Doggy and Catty: Private Eyes'' *''Squirrel Corps'' *''Lola and Magicorn'' *''Cowboy Mongoose and Horseluck'' *''Phil and Liz: Canine Warriors'' *''Wild Bros.'' *''Mr. Itch and His Family'' *''The Canine Mysteries'' *''Opera Cat and Listener Cat'' *''Wireless Fox'' *''Vincent Horse's Bookstore'' *''Blinky the Bobcat'' *''Power Lion and Wonder Penguin'' *''Condor vs. Flytrap'' *''The Sport Cats'' *''Ben the Teenage Ghost'' *''Farm Gang'' *''Convertible and Truck'' *''The Goodheart Scouts'' *''Crook Raccoons'' *''The Fantasy Explorers'' *''Matias' Karaoke Tracks!'' - This segment is a made-for-TV version of the Cool Rhythms shorts. *''Pudu Extras'' - This segment is a made-for-TV version of the Comical Novels shorts. Gag segments *''The Raccoons' Control Fight'' - The Raccoon Family wants to watch their shows at the same time, but they can only watch one show at the same time, the family fights for the remote. *''Smarty and Cranky's Competetions'' - TBD *''Biscuit's Mornings'' - Biscuit Dog's (from Agent Blue Cat) morning routine is shown. *''Alberto the Rescuer'' - Alberto tries to rescue Sally from Biggie the Bully Bear's trap-laden hideout. This is one of just three gag cartoons that lasts 90 seconds instead of 3 minutes. *''Laughter Owl's Daydreams'' - Laughter Owl (from Buzzard Baron and the Prey Birds) imagines himself in a lot of situations, with Buzzard Baron in the role of the villain. *''Mr. Itch's Products'' - Mr. Itch prepares some products to swindle somebody. *''Antonia's Musical'' - Antonia Vicuña (from Matias Pudu) conducts an orchestra of anthropomorphic rebellious musical instruments.. This is one of just three gag cartoons that lasts 90 seconds instead of 3 minutes. *''Devon and Acorns' Extreme Sports'' - Devon and Acorns shows off extreme sports in the words of their off-screen narrator. *''Peter's Bomb Troubles'' - Peter's (from Peter and Cat) activity is interrupted by the appearance of a well-placed bomb. This is one of just three gag cartoons that lasts 90 seconds instead of 3 minutes. Episodes See List of Matias Pudu's Awesome Adventures episodes Production Development Writing Voices Animation Music Voice Cast Broadcasting history *South America - *United States - *Canada - *Mexico - *Europe - *United Kingdom - *Asia - *Australia - Gallery Concept Art Title Cards Official Artwork Screenshots Trivia * The series is inspired by Warner Bros.' Wabbit/''New Looney Tunes'', Disney's Mickey Mouse Works, Paramount Television Animation's The Terrytoons Show, Sony's The All-New Reilly Toons Show and Hanna-Barbera's The All-New Huckleberry Hound Show. * Most episodes consist in a 18 short formula, with the first and last being a Matias Pudu short and the other sixteen being other series' shorts. Sometimes, the show would consist of a half-hour that would last for a whole skit. When the series' reruns are aired on other networks (mainly on Cartoon Network, Boomerang and Canal Pudú), episodes are reduced into a 3 short formula due to the duration. * The series' opening is based on the openings from Disney's Mickey Mouse Works and the second and third seasons of Warner Bros.' New Looney Tunes. * The segments' title cards are based on the title cards from Teletoon's Spliced. * To promote the series' launch, Kawaii Box launched launched a series of promotional images featuring the show's characters with the channel's owned or acquired characters with the motto: Someone arrives on Kawaii Box. * Prior to its premiere, the Matias Pudu and Friends-related shows and films are airing on Kawaii Box earlier, while the theatrical shorts are aired on Kawaii Toon Factory. * Reruns of the series are aired on Cartoon Network and Boomerang in 2020 and Canal Pudú in March 2021.